Scarlet Curses
by AnnaYasashii
Summary: All Lucy wanted was a break. She totally did not expect to save a little boy's life during an Eclipse, and she did not expect to wake up 400 years ago, in Fiore's Goryeo dynasty. {Scarlet Heart: Ryeo inspired}


Chapter 1

/. **Round and Round** ./

 _Sometimes we're standing by_  
 _The things we never understand_  
 _As we go our own way_

* * *

Lucy heaved a sigh to herself. As she spins the spoon on her coffee, her thoughts threw her back as to what had to her ever since college has started.

On her first year, Lucy felt ecstatic on the fact that she is moving out of her father's house and into her own apartment. She felt trap inside the mansion they call home. Technically she wouldn't call it home as it doesn't feel like home to her anymore. But the moment she dropped her suitcases and inhaled the dusty room (and hacking it out because of it) that's when she got the taste of freedom. Lucy had a mental list on her mind on how to be successful during college. She would work hard while continuing on writing her novel. It was her dream to be an astounding author as she could be. So far, from up high on the roller coaster, everything seems to go down hill. She's been drowning herself in work and her professors have been driving her to insanity. For her, it was a miracle that she could even step out and take a breather.

Lucy rubbed the tips of her converse together. She made a mental note of cleaning them if she ever had the time. With so much work, she would probably drown herself before she could even do the things she normally does on her spare time. Like writing her novel. Lucy groaned. She was so behind on her novel. All the extra ideas she gained were written down on the corners of her notebooks and were about to go down the drain if she doesn't work on them soon. She finished her cup of latte and began to stand up. As she made her way to the door, a waitress bumped into her, spilling coffee onto the sleeve of her pink blouse.

 _Ah, great._ Lucy thought bitterly, _Just great._

The waitress gasped, then an irritated sigh came out of her, "I'm so sorry miss!"

Lucy waved it off, knowing there's nothing they can do with it, "It's okay. It was an accident."

"Let me compe-" before the waitress could even finish her sentence, Lucy stopped her.

"It was an accident. Just... let it be." Lucy squinted at the waitress's name tag, "Zera. Just, hand me one of those paper towels, please?"

"O-of course!" Zera hastily retrieve paper towels for her. As Lucy wipes down the excess liquid on her sleeves, Zera kept on apologizing.

Lucy sighed, "Look it was an accident. It's nothing. It's okay. Now, excuse me, I have to go." Lucy then ran out of the shop.

Zera picked up the fallen coffee cup and looked at the direction of where Lucy ran, "I hope the next accident will not hurt you like the last time, your highness." Zera whispered to herself.

* * *

Lucy decided to discard her pink blouse and settled to wear her white tank top that was underneath. As she walks through the park, she decided to take in the scenery. It was a sunny day and a cool breeze wavered around the place. Lucy took the time to gather her thoughts to make her brain run.

"Why is the sun shinning when so far I am having the worst week yet." Lucy groaned.

"First I got completely sidetracked. Second, my professor's must have completely hate me if they sent this much homework. Third, my favorite blouse got coffee stained on it, and fourth... Oh my gosh my rent!" Lucy hit herself on the forehead.

The blonde could already feel the heinous glare that her land lady always gives her. Her work as an intern in "Magnolia Daily" doesn't pay that much, but it kept the bills paid. She rarely uses the funds her father prepared for her before leaving him, wanting to be as independent as possible.

 _That backfired huh,_ Lucy thought initially.

Lucy reached a space all known throughout the town. The Sakura Tree garden was surrounded by tall stalagmite walls and a large river curled around it. Children & adults around where playing on the docks of the river side. On this time of the year, the Sakura petals were still pink, but in a few weeks they would be shining in a rainbow hue.

"Yosh! I should continue writing my novel here while I still have the chance." Lucy encouraged herself as she gets situated to a picnic table. She smiles at the sight of children running around, laughing and playing.

"Must be fun... to be young." Lucy murmured to herself, reminiscing her childhood. The happy times that had happened just before her mom-

Lucy slapped herself awake. _I shouldn't be thinking about it. It still hurts._

"Hey, isn't the eclipse today?"

Lucy tried to find the owner of the voice. _The Eclipse! I almost forgot about that. I promised Yukino that I would experience it with her!_

"Oh yeah, I heard. Although I wasn't sure what time or even at what hour would the Eclipse happen. Might be late afternoon or something."

Heart beating wildly, Lucy whipped out her phone in a reach to text Yukino.

 _"Yukino! Do you know what time the Eclipse might happen? -Lucy"_

Yukino managed to reply in a matter of minutes.

 _" Hi Lucy! I heard it'll start at 2:30 in the afternoon. Whr are you? -Yu"_

Lucy checked the time on her watch, it read 1:55 pm.

 _"I'm at the Sakura Garden Park. Meet me here?"_

 _"You got it! My classes just ended. Get me a good seat! And some cheese-fries too!"_

Lucy chuckled at the last part of the message. Yukino and cheese-fries were an OTP made in food heaven. There was never a time Yukino was not with her favorite snack.

 _"Alright, but don't stood me up. You owe me."_

 _"Always, sis."_

Lucy pocketed her phone and head towards the snack bar. Knowing that by the end of the day, she's gonna run out of money.

* * *

"This isn't working!" Lucy sighed in frustration.

All throughout waiting for Yukino after buying her fries, Lucy started to work on her novel again. So far, the only thing she had done was write out one paragraph and combed through her hair so many times, it looked like a bird's nest. Even though she wrote down her old ideas, she realized that she doesn't know how to execute them properly.

"Worst case of writer's block ever! This is so not my week. Just gets worst and worst."

Lucy slumped into the bench even further. Cheek laid on the table, Lucy picked up her phone to check the time.

2:20 pm.

"Where's Yukino?" Lucy muttered, "She should be here by now."

Lucy focused on the Sakura Trees as their petals fall, with some landing on the green grass and the others on the water. Entranced, she focuses on the petals on the water.

"Walking until the water's edge, I sit and watch, as clouds rise up and appear." Lucy said, as if in a trance.

In her peripheral vision, she sees a boy who was on the edge of the docks, trying to pick up his toy duck. In a state of motion, he fell into the water. Lucy stood up in shock, panicking.

"Maybe someone saw." Lucy reassured herself. The child was drowning, the little boy wailing in the water. But with the commotion around the park, Lucy doubted anyone heard it.

"Come on people, look at the kid." Lucy gritted her teeth. _This is so not my week!_

"Hey! Hey! Hello!" She tried to put attention towards the lake, but to no avail.

"Someone will save him, when you try to, someone will save him already." Lucy reassured herself. But to her, all the noise around her seized into a buzz with the wailing child being the noisiest of the group.

" Oh for crying out loud, why does it always have to be me?!" Lucy exasperated as she jumps into the water. The water was freezing, but there was only one thing in her mind and is to rescue the kid.

Sputtering for air, Lucy mustered,"Don't worry! I'm coming!"

As she swims towards the boy, Lucy heard the commotion in the background, parents calling out anyone who can help. _So now they noticed?!_ Lucy thought, displeased.

Lucy approaches the kid and hoists him up so he isn't drowning whilst supporting herself. She sees someone kayaking their way towards them. As Lucy hoists him inside the kayak, she notices the sky beginning to darken.

"Is the Eclipse starting already?" Lucy asked to no one in particular.

"Miss! Grab my hand!" The guy on the kayak reached for Lucy. As he grasps his hand, Lucy felt a tug on her leg.

Suddenly, Lucy felt herself go down on the water, but this time, she couldn't go up. The tug got stronger and pulled her down harder. Lucy kicked with all her might to reach the surface but alas, as everything fades to black, the last thing she saw was the eclipse of the sun.

 _This is so not my week._

* * *

 **AN: Hi Everyone! Welcome to my first ever Fairy Tail multi-chapter fanfic, Scarlet Curses! When I watched Moonlovers Scarlet Heart: Ryeo, I really loved the drama so I decided to incorporate it into a fanfic and what more than to use Fairy Tail! I haven't really made up my mind yet on how will the story will go far on, but I decided to use the drama's (the Korean drama, not the original Chinese book or drama) style when it comes to their outfits, their empire and the name of the places (Goryeo, Silla & Baekjae. As well as some palace places like the Damiwon, etc.) I decided to update every Sunday (Philippine Time (aka Hong Kong Standard Time). I will let you guys know if the next chapter will be delayed or such. If anymore questions, don't be afraid to drop a DM. ;3**

 **Word count: (excluding the AN, but including chapter one's title & extras): 1,567 **

**Thank you for taking the time to read this & I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and will be looking forward to the next one. **

**Live. Love. Laugh. XOXO**

 **~Anna Y.**


End file.
